


[DV]Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies

by GravityG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Female Vergil (Devil May Cry), just want some coooool fighting scenes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityG/pseuds/GravityG
Summary: “滚下去，Danette。”“我不。”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	[DV]Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转  
> 魔 法 少 女 与 战 斗 J K  
> 就不必说有多OOC了可能根本就没有C  
> Danette和Vergina（起名器真好玩

01.  
Vergina Sparda提着书包，背着大提琴盒在小巷尽头停下脚步。从她背后传来稀稀拉拉的脚步和口哨声。  
少女面对贴满了破烂海报的砖墙露出了满意的微笑。

02.  
Danette一把撸下发带扔进柜子里，站在更衣室正中间开始狂甩头发。Lady立刻嫌弃地后退一大步拉开柜门挡在自己面前：“一身臭汗还没洗澡甩什么甩！你又发什么疯?”  
刚刚在社团活动中一拳撂倒两个学长的少女做忧郁捧心状，眼神哀怨地棒读：“哦！Vergina，你为什么是Vergina？否认你的父亲，抛弃你的姓名吧！”  
“她可能会先抛弃你的性命，”Lady恍然大悟，“——我知道了，是戏剧社那件事暴露了？”  
“还没，不过我估计快了。”Danette摇摇头，“离演出不到两个月了，社团负责人就算再有求生欲也该动手了吧？”  
“我很欣赏你这种明知故犯的精神。”短发少女抱着双臂点评，“好奇一问，暴露之后你准备怎么办？”  
Danette促狭地笑起来：“能看到Vergie化着浓妆穿着蓬蓬裙在万众瞩目下拧着眉头和她嫌弃得不行的男生接吻？就算只是借位，被她打一顿也值了。”  
那是大概一星期前，春天刚刚开始转暖，连夜的暴雨打落了满地花瓣。戏剧社的社长多少有点战战兢兢地在走廊拐角处拦下了穿着长裙的银发少女。  
“Sparda同学，打扰你一下，我们戏剧社为了学院祭准备了一个新剧本，”社长颇为珍重地双手举起厚厚一叠剧本，期待地看着她，“我们一致认为女主角的角色非常适合由你出演！听说你在学校乐团做大提琴手，想必对舞台演出也并不抗拒，希望你能读一下剧本后考虑一下这个提议？”  
少女挑了挑眉，接过剧本快速翻了起来；这个进展已经比他预想的顺利，之前社团讨论的时候大家纷纷觉得一向冷淡不近人情的Vergina大概率会直接拒绝。他仔细观察对方的表情：不知是不是错觉，在翻到剧本最后几页时，那双波澜不惊的蓝眼睛闪烁了一下。  
“可以。”少女简短地宣布，将剧本拍回震惊的社长手里：“正式排练前带着修好的剧本来找我。”  
她利落地转身离开，留下由于狂喜在原地无声欢呼的社长；如果他有一瞬间疑惑女主角的头发是不是比印象中稍短了一些，他也没有真的放在心上。

03.  
“我先回去了。”Vergina合上笔记本，装进书包站起身来。  
Trish抬起头：“今天也不去社团排练？”  
Vergina皱皱眉。“你明知道我从来不去。”  
“Danette上午说要你等她一起回家吧？你也不准备等了？”  
然后Trish意识到，上午还牢牢黏在姐姐背后撒娇着提出要求的友人从中午开始就一反常态地不见人影。“没必要。”少女简短地说着，将教室最后斜靠着的大提琴箱背上肩膀。她长长的银发在夕阳下划出一道发光的弧线。Trish眨了眨眼睛，意有所指地歪歪头指向那对少女来说有点过大的乐器箱：“有麻烦了？”  
“不是我的麻烦。”Vergina利落地检查琴箱，然后摸出一根发绳叼在嘴里，三下五除二将散发扎成了马尾。  
她的课程搭档了然地耸耸肩。“行吧，”她低下头去又翻过一页书，“记得帮我关门，明天见。”  
话音未落，教室里已经只剩下她自己了。

04.  
清晨的地铁上，很引人注目的，站着一对相貌几乎完全一致的银发女高中生：其中一个留着长刘海扎着马尾，校服短裙改短到至少膝上30cm，书包上乱七八糟坠着一串挂饰，看起来困得不行，正柔若无骨地瘫在另一个肩上狂打哈欠；被她倚着的另一位则站得笔直，梳着及腰的长直发，校服裙一直遮到脚踝，一手扶着拉环一手拿着文库本，在摇摇晃晃的车上岿然不动地读书。  
Danette正不自觉地偷瞄双胞胎因抬高手臂而露出的一丝雪白腰线，突然一个激灵，感觉一只手贴上了自己后腰。  
——不是吧？她还未完全清醒的大脑迟钝地转动，明明Vergie就在我旁边？难道我竟然看起来比她好欺负吗？？说起来这就是传闻中的电车痴汉吗，看我——  
还没等那只手再向下移动，Danette听到身边传来“啪”的一声，Vergina利落地扣上书，另一只手一把攥住男人的手腕。随即她姐姐的声音响起，那是只有在她小憩被吵醒或藏书被弄脏时才会发出的、地狱般的低沉声线：“你这肮脏的下等生物，在干什么？”  
想到胞姐与体型完全不成正比的力量与暴力倾向，在陌生男子惊恐的目光中，她不忍卒睹地捂住了双眼。

05.  
“我错了。”Danette嘴里还叼着面包，举起双手迅速后退。  
“Danette Sparda——！”她的胞姐咬牙切齿地喊着她的全名，狂怒地朝她疾走而来，走廊上其他同学纷纷避之不及地鸟兽散，同时从教室窗后探出好奇的眼睛——这对迥异的双胞胎毕竟是学校的风云人物。她们两个同年入学，立刻吸引了全校的注意力：Vergina是你梦里会出现的冷酷女王，纤细高挑，沉默寡言，每天背着大提琴箱上下学，看人仿佛在看蝼蚁，读过的书可能比三个学校图书馆加起来还多；Danette则是你最想混在一起的校园之星，活泼健谈，全能天才，永远游走在各种社团和派对中间，虽然据说可以一拳撂倒三个比她高二十公分的学长，但在那甜美的笑容面前这都可以忽略不计。  
传闻这对双胞胎关系一般，现在看来确实如此，不然Vergina为何如此怒气冲冲地杀向自己的亲妹妹？可惜前者一巴掌将后者拍进了空着的活动室，然后震天响地摔上了门，听不到更多八卦的围观群众只好遗憾地四散而去。  
教室里Danette已经迅速把刚才没吃完的面包塞进嘴里，用还带着食物碎屑的双手去扒拉姐姐紧攥着自己水手服领子的手腕：“嘿，嘿，放松点老姐！你要勒死我了！”  
那效果立竿见影——Vergina立刻松开手去拍打蹭在自己身上的面包渣，但那双饱含怒火的灰蓝双瞳丝毫没有从妹妹脸上移开：“你用我的名义去胡乱许诺出演舞台剧？！”  
“我又不是故意的！”Danette理直气壮地大喊：“那个社长喊我Sparda同学！我怎么知道他不是要找我去演？”  
“或许因为主演栏写着的名字是Vergina而不是Danette。”Vergina冷嗤。  
“我又没看剧本！谁知道写的是谁？戏剧社长好不容易鼓起勇气才来问我，像我这样好心肠的姑娘怎么忍心说出拒绝的话呢？”Danette停顿了一下，不怀好意地微笑起来：“还是说冷酷的Vergina Sparda自闭到不敢在区区数百人面前登台演出？如果是那样的话，你求求我我也不是不可以代替你哦？”  
被冷嘲热讽的少女一个眼刀横过来。“愚蠢，Danette，愚蠢，”她好笑地挑起眉毛，“以为这样简单的激将法会让我上当吗？”  
她的妹妹耸耸肩，向后一步坐在课桌上翘起腿：“这点小事也要怀疑我挑衅你，不是我说，老姐你是不是自我意识有点过剩？”她甜美地歪过头，十足无辜地眨了眨眼睛：“我是真诚地向你提供协助，毕竟这个误会是由我而起，我当然应该承担后果。就和社长说你没兴趣好了——反正你和他也不熟，就算戏剧社为此失望痛哭也没所谓吧？”  
对面的年长者表情似乎有一些动摇。不能冒进，她告诫自己，要瞄准Vergina的弱点下手：“说起来我还没有看过戏剧社的剧本，怎么样？写得好吗？如果故事不错的话，不如干脆就让给我演好了？反正你也没、兴、趣、嘛。”  
Vergina一瞬间蹙起的眉头让她知道自己成功了。“我会演的，”她的胞姐简短而高傲地宣布，“不过不是因为你幼稚又愚蠢的恶作剧，而是因为这个剧本尚有可取之处。”她像来时一样疾步离开，又在门口突然转过身来，危险地伸出一根手指隔空点了点自己的妹妹；后者赶忙抹去得逞的笑容，换上一副洗耳恭听的表情。  
“下次校服洗了没干，不许偷我的衣服穿。”  
Danette立马诚恳地双手合十表示遵命，Vergina又瞪了她一眼，银发一甩消失在了门外。  
前一秒还表情乖顺的女子高中生一跃而起摆出胜利的手势，在空活动室无声呐喊五秒钟，立刻摸出手机开始给闺蜜发邮件。

06.  
在下了地铁对陌生痴汉男子进行了持续十分钟有条不紊的单方面暴打之后，姐妹两人将其扭送警察局。反正上学肯定也迟到了，模范学生Vergina黑着脸站在路边，等妹妹蹦蹦跳跳地去买冰淇淋可丽饼。  
没过几分钟Danette举着两个比她脸还大的花里胡哨的可丽饼走了回来，脸上洋溢着路人看了都会笑起来的幸福神色；她把蓝莓主题的那个递给姐姐，自己一口咬掉了大半个草莓味冰淇淋球。  
摄入甜食使Vergina的脸色略有缓和——虽然不愿意承认，这点上她和妹妹略有相似，都是不折不扣的甜党——但刚才的事件还是令她如鲠在喉。她愚蠢的、天真的小妹妹，身材好得不像高中生，本来就惹眼的银发还烫了浮夸的造型，天天穿着网袜和刻意改短到大腿根的短裙，不管对谁都笑嘻嘻的。她看到过对方刚结束拳击社活动的样子：银发带着汗贴在雪白的脖颈上，面颊浮着运动过后的健康红晕，喘息着哈哈大笑地被簇拥在一群男生中间，她无忧无虑的蓝眼睛熠熠闪光——明明和自己是一样的脸。  
Vergina咯嘣一声恶狠狠咬断了可丽饼上装饰的巧克力pocky。“从明天起你每天早起一小时和我去晨练，然后我们走路去上学。”她一锤定音。“你太弱小了，根本无法保护自己。”  
Danette从可丽饼里惊恐地抬起头来，嘴角还带着奶油和草莓果酱。  
“哈？？？”

07.  
小巷中，少女身后的口哨停下了，取而代之的是流里流气的标准台词：“这位小姐，要不要加入我们一起找点乐子啊？”  
嬉笑着拖长腔说话的人将手搭在了Vergina的左肩。看到计划顺利实行的后者露出大型肉食动物捕猎前的愉悦笑容，将手伸向大提琴箱的夹层；就在这时，双方头顶轰然一响，仿佛什么东西在空中爆炸了，上一秒还搭在她肩上的手绵软无力地滑落下去。女子高中生机警地抬起头，看到了令她目瞪口呆的一幕：  
她的胞妹，今天上午还无理取闹地贴着她后背撒娇要求和她一起回家的Danette，此时此刻穿着用毫无廉耻都不足以形容的、少得可疑的布料，手持一根挂着骷髅头装饰的奇特魔法棒，背后伸展出两双半透明的红色翅膀，足不沾地地漂浮在空中。  
Vergina徒劳地张了张嘴，发现自己引以为傲的理智正像热铁皮上的雪一样迅速崩塌。她妹妹越过她头顶向后张望了一下，大概是在确定身后的人是不是都昏过去了；然后她在空中换了个姿势，颇为扭曲地翘起腿托着腮，试图模拟坐在王座上的女王气场。  
“你好呀，Vergina。”生怕这场面还不够刺激一样，她眨了眨右眼，语气过于愉快地开口了：“现在是谁比较弱小了？”  
年长者艰难地找回了自己的声带。  
“……这是什么抛瓦？“她听到自己说。

08.  
“然后我们去家庭餐厅吃晚饭，我被Vergie掀了个底掉——当时她的脸真的太恐怖了，我好多年没见过她那种表情了。”Danette和好友坐在天台上，毫无校园偶像包袱地边大口扒饭边诉苦。  
“你也想想看，当时只是听你转述我都已经惊呆了，正常人看到那种场面没有当场尖叫起来已经心理承受能力很强了！”Lady毫不客气地说，“只有你这种神经粗到可以跑摩托的人才会认为魔法少女和便利店兼职打工是一个性质好吗？”  
“她还骂我这么大的事都不跟她说，也不想想自己有多少事瞒着我！”高中生装作没听到好友的吐槽，气冲冲地一口咬掉半个蛋糕卷，“国中升学那个暑假我都吓死了好吗！两个月音讯全无，Vergie又那么好骗，我是真的以为她被哪里的臭大叔拐去做童养媳了！”  
“……我们认识的是同一个Vergina吗？”回想起好友胞姐那年夏天以一己之力将一条贩卖人口链连根拔起的壮举，Lady诚恳地发问。  
“你不知道！她回来的时候整个人都要瘦脱形了，还很得意的和我炫耀自己有多厉害，结果胃病发作到一吃东西就上吐下泻。”Danette激愤的语气被忧心和后怕沉甸甸地坠了下来，她无意识地皱起眉头，那一瞬间她和Vergina的神情竟然有点相似：“就是那两个月我意识到自己除了等着她什么都做不了，那时候突然出现的契约就像是天上掉馅饼一样给了我答案——追上去，要追上她，不然我还能怎么办呢？”

09.  
抱着诗集的少女在午后穿过无人的花园，突然在转角处停下脚步。她敏锐地贴上墙角，正好捕捉到另一侧传来的隐约对话：“真的要搞吗？再怎么说也不过是个十几岁的小姑娘，我们这么兴师动众是不是有点掉价？”  
“你是傻逼吗？没听说这个小姑娘一个人能打三个比她高二十公分的男人？”他们说的是Danette的校园传说，Vergina立刻意识到，不知道自己这个不按常理出牌的妹妹在哪里招惹上了这么一伙人。“到时候你们有什么家伙都带好了，上头说了别小看她。”  
“好——”几个声音拖拖拉拉地应和着，然后听起来在后脑勺上一人挨了一巴掌。那个发号施令的声音继续说道：“今天放学就等在学校对面的巷子里，据说这个妞个子高身材又好，银头发蓝眼睛长得也不错，她一走出来我们不可能认错。”  
“长得不错的话，”另一个声音接上，带着毫不掩饰的猥琐笑意，“到时候上头介不介意我们先玩玩？”  
怒意瞬间点燃了Vergina——她不假思索地将手向下探去，但就在这时午休结束的铃声响起，如同烧红的剑猛然浸入冷水，她滔天的杀意也瞬间冷却下来。少女深呼吸闭眼再睁开，无声无息地转身离开，冰冷神情下已经计划好了这些败类的死亡。  
Danette上午缠着她要一起回家，说明她今天没有社团活动——那自己只要稍微伪装一下，比她更早走出校门，这群人就会把自己当成目标。她几乎为此露出笑容：虽然每天把阎魔刀藏在大提琴箱里上下学有些麻烦，但是在提防Mundus的报复间隙，偶尔用不入流的流氓混混练练手也不错。尽管不知道自己四处招猫逗狗的妹妹是在哪里闯了祸，一贯独裁的长姐Vergina想都没想，决定这件事没必要让Danette知道。  
她没有听到接下来的部分：花园里的众人一阵下流哄笑之后，领头的男人说了下去：“听说这个妞拔了Mundus一整条线，那位现在气得牙痒痒，腾不出手亲自过来才把这件事委托给我们老大。“无视倒抽一口气的手下们 “那位Mundus大人？！”的惊呼，男人信心十足地继续：”所以大家都准备充分点，这一票干好了可就是直接在Mundus老大面前立功了！”  
“哦！”的大喊后，稀稀拉拉的脚步声消失在花园门口。几分钟过后，在他们刚刚停留的广场树后传来易拉罐被捏扁的刺耳咯吱声，掩映在重重花影深处的长椅上，面无表情的Danette坐了起来。

10.  
Vergina最后还是答应了戏剧社，这就是为什么此时Danette坐在礼堂观众席的角落，把一双长腿搭在前排椅背上，故意大声嚼着薯片，丝毫不在意走光的可能。  
那个之前把Danette认成她姐的社长正在和Vergina说着什么， 然后走过来一个她不认识的棕发男生，和Vergina打了个招呼。  
高跟小皮靴的声音响起，Trish在她身边坐下，她不为所动地继续观察着那个男生和Vergina说话。这大概就是Vergie对手戏的男主角，长得还行，也不算太丑吧，她尖锐地在心里点评，看起来两个人已经磨合过几次了。她目不转睛地看着两人，然后他——Danette差点把自己的舌头和薯片一起咽下去——拉起Vergina的手，颇为绅士的在手背上吻了一下。  
“我操？”在一阵惊天动地的呛咳之后Danette转过头去看Trish：“这是哪里来的勇士？我眼睛要瞎了！”  
Trish带着谜之怜悯的目光看着她：“你是不是不知道你姐在学校里其实人气很高的？”  
“就她那张毫无情趣的死人脸？”Danette嗤之以鼻，“走到哪里都捧着本书，让她抬起头来跟她亲妹妹说话像要她命一样！看起来文文弱弱打人疼得要命，要不是她懒得进运动社团天天流汗我也不至于独霸一拳打仨的校园传说；还每天装模作样的背着个大提琴箱上下学，她根本就不爱大提琴！这个暴力狂只是为了藏阎魔刀方便而已！“  
Vergina微微皱眉抽回了手，看来这段不在剧本里；那男生毫不气馁地微笑着，导演似乎开始打圆场，而Danette还在滔滔不绝：”明明是青春期女子高中生却连洗发水沐浴露都不肯和我用一样的，说什么草莓味太天真了盐味洗发水才是真正的力量，我呸——而且明明是双胞胎她简直整个人比我瘦一圈，洗完澡裹着浴巾都能看到支起来的蝴蝶骨，抱着都硌手，一点都不可爱！要我说年级主任看起来都比她有吸引力。”  
“……我看出你对这个话题真的有很多评论要发表。”半路不知从哪冒出的Lady坐在Danette另一侧干巴巴地说。  
“而且，”后者转过头去，非常笃定地宣布，“这种看起来我一拳就可以撂倒的弱鸡Vergie是不会喜欢的！”  
那倒确实。Trish看着Danette那副严防死守紧盯着排练进度的样子就感到好笑：“要不是你捣乱，Vergina也不会来演舞台剧啊？我还以为你就是想看她谈恋爱到底什么样子。”  
“我确实想看啊，”Danette撅着嘴，无意识地来来回回捏着书包上的三节棍挂饰，“但是又觉得这种弱鸡配不上她，我是说，你们都知道她有多能打吧？怎么也要是个和她势均力敌的人才配得上她吧！”  
“和你姐势均力敌吗？力速双A的弱女子Vergina Sparda？”Trish翻了个白眼，“你可以从A到Z翻翻我们学校的名册，祝你在毕业前找——”  
“我操！”Danette一个鲤鱼打挺坐直打断了好友的话，难以置信地瞪大双眼，连腿都从椅子上放了下来：“他们连吻戏都排这么认真？！”  
Lady和Trish一齐转头向前看去：那不知道哪来的陌生男同学现在正穿过散落的银发抚上Vergina的面颊，后者不为所动的苍白脸蛋在男性手掌中显得更加小巧。对方的拇指按住她的下唇轻轻摩挲，让她一向浅淡的唇色几乎艳丽了起来。少女不避不让地直视对方的双眼，如同一尊冰雕雪砌的圣女像；但在双方吐息几乎相交的时候，那双无机质的雪白睫毛微不可见地颤动了两下。  
没想到Vergina可以为了文学牺牲到这个地步，两人双双感慨——然后身边传来咚的一声，Danette响亮地把头撞在了前排椅背上。  
她又发什么疯？Trish无声对Lady眨眼，而Danette把脸埋在手心里足足一分钟，之后猛地瘫回座位上，神色中带着一股破罐破摔的解脱。  
“我完了。”她绝望地宣布。

11.  
Danette赶到的时候正看到Vergina被Mundus震退——她脸上还带着一丝惊诧，动作却丝毫不乱，像猫一样轻盈地足尖着地，立在天台的栏杆上。  
狂风卷动她猎猎的长裙和银发，最后一丝夕阳为她镀上魔性的光芒。面对如此强敌，Vergina单膝下沉，纤长的手指缓缓推开刀镡，脸上却带着近乎血腥的兴奋笑意；随即少女以非人的敏捷消失在了风中，只留下裙摆的残影。  
锵的一声，阎魔在天台正中与Mundus的武器相撞；比Vergina高出两个头的男人游刃有余地俯瞰着她，勾起嘴角轻声说：“有勇无谋。”而Danette决定就是现在——她在Mundus背后点燃拳套，借着冲刺的势头一记勾拳狠狠砸上他的后脑。  
“嗨，老姐，”她在Vergina的怒视中露出懒洋洋的微笑，然后转向Mundus：“你忘了这个。”  
噗地一声，Mundus偏了偏头，一块嚼过的口香糖擦着他的颧骨飞了过去；“啊哦，”Danette耸了耸肩，“你错过了惊喜！”  
下一秒三个人同时动了起来：Mundus分出双刀砍向两人，Vergina以阎魔招架后疾退，留下Danette换手三节棍，战场中央立刻覆盖上一层冰霜。 新上任的魔法少女嬉笑着对脚底结冰的男人眨了眨眼，手下行云流水地切换成雷系双棍，贴上对方手腕开到最大输出；电流冲天而起，下一秒Vergina贴到Mundus眼前，快到看不清的数道刀光闪过，Mundus一声不哼地跪了下去。  
“这么简单？”Danette吹了吹刘海，切出双枪蓄力瞄准Mundus的后心，Vergina一瞬不瞬地盯着对手：低低的笑声响起来，一地鲜血中，那男人抬起头来，被阎魔切割出的伤口正在迅速愈合。  
“你怎么不早说他不是人！”Vergina疾走居合的同时Danette大喊着射击；但Mundus仿佛能背后视物般轻松闪开子弹，左手抓住了正面袭来的少女，右手握住了阎魔刀。“这不是小孩子该玩的玩具。”Mundus恶毒地笑起来，握着刀刃将阎魔从她姐手中夺下，随手抛下天台；左手突然发力将Vergina重重甩向墙角。  
“啧。”她姐姐弹了下舌在空中灵巧地翻身，落地后迅速左手撑地半跪起来，然后利落地撕开了裙摆——Danette响亮地吞咽了一下——制服长裙下，她光滑莹白的大腿上绑着一条黑色的皮革束带，少女的手指落在那束带上，Vergina用绝非故意但着实煽情的手法缓缓拔出贴身的匕首。  
她抚摸自己武器的手法简直像在抚摸情人，Danette在战场中高速穿梭，一边用黑白双枪左右开弓地分散Mundus的注意力，一边几乎有点恶意地分心想着，真想知道她有没有半夜自己在床上偷偷夹着阎魔刀自慰过。  
而Vergina握紧匕首闪现在战场中央，随即反手刺向Mundus心脏，两人展开眼花缭乱的近战：她从来不知道Vergie短兵器也用得如此熟练。那匕首在她手里如同蝴蝶飞舞，左右换手时她眼都不眨，短刃的银光与她的长发交相辉映；少女以令人几乎捕捉不到的敏捷身姿周旋在Mundus身侧，Danette当机立断俯冲下去回收深深插进楼下平台的阎魔。  
在她身后，天台上传来一声长啸——她回过头去，正看到Mundus展开双翼浮空然后向她俯冲下来，而她姐姐单手压住天台围栏，毫不犹豫地也跳了下来。  
那一刻Danette简直肝胆俱裂：燃烧的夕阳下，Vergina单薄的身影在凛冽的风中高速坠落，仿佛一个即将破碎的梦境闪烁着预言般的不祥光芒；她几乎没有意识到自己张开了赤色四翼，一声音爆后，她发现自己揽着胞姐的腰悬浮在空中，右手还抓着阎魔。  
“给我。”Vergina仿佛没意识到自己刚刚的行为有多惊险刺激，双眼紧盯着Mundus向妹妹摊开手；她的额角在刚才的贴身战中被划破了，鲜血打湿了一绺银发，黏在她脸颊上。长裙被她自己撕开了，水手服上衣也破破烂烂，露出下面深浅不一的脏兮兮伤口。但她仿佛感受不到疼痛一般，凛然的战意在她浅色的双眸中燃烧，阎魔在Danette掌中与她兴奋地共鸣——还在一身冷汗的Danette欲言又止，也只好交还阎魔，快速调整心态看向敌人。  
Mundus展开双翼后身形暴涨，现在看起来几乎有双胞胎摞起来那么高；但随着体型增大他的行动速度看起来却比刚才更迟缓。双子交换了个眼神，Vergina降落在Mundus背后的肩颈处专心对付那双翅膀，而Danette再度切换回燃烧的拳套与Mundus正面对抗。  
以魔力为后座力的拳套弥补了少女比男人稍逊的力量；而Danette那超快的拳速和华丽的连续技使此刻的Mundus完全跟不上节奏，他的攻击在Danette面前仿佛慢镜头般毫无效果，随着双翼生出的护甲也逐渐剥落。随后Danette从虚空中握住那根饰有骷髅的魔法棒——单手抚过后猛然膨胀的魔力使它看起来仿佛一柄燃烧的重剑——从Mundus头顶正中重重劈下。  
与此同时他背后轰然一响，那双翅膀缓缓脱落；腹背受敌的魔帝本人大吼一声，不受控制地向下落去。双胞胎在下坠的气流中紧随而来，两人默契地交换位置，阎魔刀抵住他的胸口，而黑檀木白象牙双双压上他的头顶。  
在那漫长的一瞬间Mundus看到Vergina逼近的脸，战斗的刺激狂热点亮了那张永远冷静的面容，她嘴角平平，那双蓝眼睛却熠熠闪光。  
他最后感受到的是少女轻柔的吐息拂过自己耳畔。“Jackpot，”分毫不差的声音从身前与头顶响起，身穿制服的美丽死神冷酷地笑起来，随后凉意同时穿透他的头颅与胸膛。

12.  
“Vergie！你是傻吗？我看到你跳下去的时候差点心跳骤停！”Mundus的残躯在空中消散，Danette又一次张开四翼，带着另一位Sparda安全降落在刀痕纵横交错的天台上。  
Vergina被迫埋在胞妹汹涌的胸前，闷闷地说：“我很早之前就想说了，为什么我们明明是双胞胎身材差距却这么大？作者是不是对同卵双胞胎有什么误会？”  
“作者说生物学常识不适合我们，”她的妹妹说，颇具占有欲地收紧了环住她腰间的手臂。“以及不许你在抱着我的时候想别人。”

13.  
两个月后，Mundus事件的余波早已消去，很幸运的，两位Sparda都没有为此缺胳膊少腿，学院祭的舞台剧得以顺利开场。  
Danette在开场前溜进女主角后台的化妆间，非常勇敢地跨坐在她姐腿上把她的头发揉得乱七八糟，又赶在Vergina真的翻脸前一跃而起，一溜烟跑出了化妆间。“等下给你个惊喜！”她趴在化妆间的门缝上嬉皮笑脸地说，然后砰地关上了门；Vergina翻了个白眼转过头，装作没看到镜子里自己嘴角的弧度。  
一切都很正常，直到最后一幕男主角上场，底下的观众还无知无觉，但已经与搭档排练过一万次的Vergina立刻辨认出来了不同：  
在炽热的舞台灯下，一切都失真了，唯有对面的脸：那清清楚楚，虽然掩盖在滑稽的妆容之下，仍然是与她一同长大的胞妹。Danette戴着假发遮掩她标志性的银发，穿着浮夸的王子戏服踩着至少十厘米的增高鞋向她走来，假发上还歪挂着一顶王冠，提着木头的假剑，但她眼里的快乐神色，那仿佛在燃烧的、熠熠闪光的蓝眼睛，一如既往，使Vergina有一瞬间不能呼吸。  
旁白在远处伴着掌声和口哨响起：“现在王子可以亲吻公主了！”  
Danette走近她笑起来，对她眨眨眼，伸手穿过她散落的银发揽过她的后颈。她用另一只手的拇指拂过Vergina涂了艳色口红的下唇，暧昧地将那抹鲜红蹭过她唇角，正如她在排练时无数次想象过的那样。  
“我爱你，老姐。”那气声轻盈地落在她颤动不停的睫毛上。  
而Vergina唯一能做的就是恶狠狠地堵住她的嘴唇。

00.  
半夜三点，Danette收起游戏机，穿着空荡荡的过大旧T恤，带着刚洗过澡没吹干的湿漉漉银发爬进姐姐的被窝。早就睡着的Vergina穿着丝绸睡裙，长长的头发散落在月光下，像公主一样端庄地平躺在床上，胸脯均匀平缓地起伏着。  
Danette满怀爱意地看着这幅画面，然后整个人八爪鱼一样手脚并用地压在她姐姐身上缠住了她。  
突如其来的重量让后者惊醒，银蓝色的双瞳半睁开，努力对焦了一瞬又涣散了。“滚下去，Danette。”她在半梦半醒中迟缓地挥了挥手臂，厌烦又喜爱地小声说。  
“我不。”高中生恃宠而骄地宣布，然后心满意足地把晚安吻印在又滑落回梦境中的后者眉心。  
“晚安，Vergie。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 水手服短裙不良D和长裙太妹V！魔法少女套装我基本上按Yang姐的衣服再妹一点脑补的，有点难以想象女子高中生穿魔伊或小圆那种typical魔法少女裙……  
> 打戏很多都是按RWBY在脑毕竟她们打架真的好帅！V姐可能偏向Weiss和Blake走技巧敏捷流，脑这部分也加了式姐的感觉，D妹就偏向Yang姐了我完全脑补了全套拳法战，然后就是魔法少女形态可以切一万种武器还能飞完全流畅自如（为什么无厘头AU里都是你蛋滞空能力比较强  
> 写不出好看的打戏令人头秃，明明写这个玩意初衷只是想看jk耍帅华丽打架……


End file.
